


stop. rewind.

by ll4nce



Series: glimpses of another reality [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Character Death, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Time Travel, just a word tbh, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: If only Lance had noticed earlier, maybe he could've done something, anything. But now, he was too late, he was- ha, just kidding.Stop. Rewind.(Or: that Erased AU nobody asked for)





	stop. rewind.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: There will be murder and death and some violence. I don't think its too bad because nothing is too explicit, but message me if you think otherwise. I'll change it.
> 
> Enjoy!

_July 22nd 2028_

“No,” Lance whispered. “Nonononono, no, it can't be, no.” 

With shaking hands he reached for Veronica, whose back was turned to him, not caring about the hands that were dyed red or how his jeans were soaked from kneeling right in the puddle. 

“Ronnie, this isn't funny…” His hand finds the other's shoulder. She's still warm, Lance noticed. With a shaky breath, he scraped all of his courage together. And then, he turned Veronica around. 

Never will he forget the lifeless and dull eyes that stared back at him. 

Never will he forget the gaping wound in the other's stomach, knife still buried up to the hilt inside. 

Never will he forget the neighbor's blood-curdling scream as she threw a glance inside his apartment from the wide open door. 

“Murderer! Murderer!” She screamed. 

Lance wanted to protest. He really wanted to. He didn't kill Veronica. How could he have? Veronica was his beloved sister, after all. He didn't do it. He found her like this. 

That's what he wants to say, but nothing manages to leave his throat as the neighbor runs off and calls the police. 

It were mere minutes until they arrived. Asked him if he was Lance McClain if he would come with them for questioning. 

This was wrong. Lance took a step backward. The officers protested. He ran as fast as he could, as far as he could. Wrong, wrong, wrong- 

Stop. Rewind. 

\--- 

He was able to do it as long as he can remember. 

Sometimes he did it on a whim, sometimes he fixed small errors with it. He even used to do it unconsciously - even though that only happened frequently when he was younger, he had his power under control now. Or so he'd like to believe. 

His power to rewind time. 

Of course, it came with limitations. There were certain rules he discovered when he was curious and didn't have anything better to do than mess with his rewind ability. Like a rule that he can't get back more than a few seconds. He needs to catch up with the present if he wants to rewind again. Using it too much made him exhausted. 

It was useful in certain situations, however. Didn't quite catch what someone said? Rewind. Tripped over a foot and hit the ground painfully? Rewind. Some kid running over the street before you can even think of grabbing them? Rewind. 

Lance can't even count how many times he had used it to stop accidents from happening. Sure, he used it for his own benefit as well, but he wasn't that self-absorbed. If he was able to stop someone from getting hurt with a small gesture he would rewind and do it. 

And that was how he spent most of his days in his life, working, going home, eating, sleeping, sometimes rewinding. 

So when he opened his eyes to someone calling his name - probably Veronica, Lance can't think of anyone else that would wake him - in a classroom full of giggling and laughing faces, he was surprised. More than surprised. 

He was shocked, so shocked he jumped up, to his class's amusement, staring right at the date on the blackboard behind his teacher. 

_January 27th 2017_

28-years-old Lance McClain was sitting in a classroom full of laughing high school students and an amused teacher, waking up to someone other than Veronica calling him on a date that was 11 years ago. 

He felt dizzy. “I'm gonna pass out,” he moaned before his vision faded into black. 

\--- 

“Hey, Lance.” Seeing Veronica smile down at him like nothing ever happened made him tear up a bit. 

There was no knife buried deep into her stomach, her eyes were still sparkling and very much lively, no blood, no smell of blood, Veronica was fine. 

Even though she did look incredibly surprised when Lance had barreled into her for a tight hug. 

The nurse was out of their office right now, leaving only a semi-soft bed, Lance who was lying on that and Veronica who he was hugging. 

Never in his life had Lance ever felt so much relief before. He must've rewinded. He rewinded 11 years. It was a big difference to the usual seconds he thought was the limit. 

He stared out of the window, humming occasionally at Veronica's talking, wondering why exactly he had rewinded this far in the first place.<

He remembered when he used to use the rewind unconsciously in his childhood. Usually, it would happen because something happened that he didn't want with every fiber of his body. It happened when he came around the corner and nearly got socked by some awful Garrison students. He didn't walk around the corner when he noticed that he rewinded. It happened when a truck crashed into his first friend's home, crushing them. He pulled them away and the truck only destroyed replaceable things. 

The rewind landed exactly at a point where the chain that would later lead to that event what he didn't want to happen started. When he left school that day. When the driver fell asleep on the wheel that day. 

Never once did he question it, even not when he got older. He just accepted that he, in fact, just could. 

So, if he copied the usual pattern of unconscious rewinding to Veronica's case, he rewinded because he didn't want her to die. And the chain of events they would later lead to her death started now.<

\--- 

_January 28th 2017_

Classes were boring, Lance did already pass all of them one time in his life. It felt so weird, seeing his old teacher, Takashi Shirogane - called Shiro by all students, explain something with a slight smile. Shiro was just another blurred out face from his past, Lance decided.<

He did have to collect money from everyone for something he didn't even remember, all of his classmates handing him an envelope with some bills. He stashed all of them under his desk, leaving them there. 

After that, he zoned out and thought about the epiphany he had at the nurse's office yesterday. There must be some clues to the event that would eventually lead to Veronica's death. She worked as a news reporter, so maybe she got some story that got her killed. And maybe that story started at this time. Lance only had to stop it from happening and everything will be fine. 

Something, anything that Lance didn't pay attention to the first time, must've happened. Something big, so big that it was still important after 11 years. 

And as Lance thought about what he that could possibly be, the door to the classroom suddenly opened, a boy entering. A boy with pale skin and black hair, deep violet eyes that had haunted Lance's nightmares for a year before he finally was able to forget how the other looked and the dreams had faded. 

“Sorry, I'm late.” 

And all the memories come flooding back. 

Keith Kogane. 

_Keith Kogane._

\--- 

If there was anything Lance regretted it was not helping Keith Kogane. 

The start of the year 2017 was shadowed by a serial murder case. All three victims were Garrison students nearing their graduation. And the killer’s first victim was Keith Kogane, the youngest of the killed students at an age of 17 other than the other two 18-year-olds. 

And Lance knew. Lance knew that he could have saved the boy. 

Keith was distant to the entire school, avoiding human contact, interaction, a loner - and the Garrison was a boarding school so that essentially meant that he was alone all the time. Lance wasn't quite sure why, but there were nasty rumors about Keith, hushed voices whispering hateful comments and glares following him. He ignored them all. 

When classes were done he usually hung around the schoolyard, even though it was deepest winter and snow was falling relentlessly. Keith was always at the small lake a bit further away from the school building, just staring at it. He was avoiding coming back to the dorms until late at night and a teacher had to come to pick him up. 

One day, they couldn't find him at the lake anymore. It was one of the coldest days of the winter and the search troop tried their best to find the missing Garrison student, unsuccessful. They didn't find him until it became warmer again, the snow melting, the lake unfreezing. Somebody had killed him - strangled him with a rope or something - and dumped his body into the lake he seemed to love that much. He was easy prey for the killer. He was always alone after all. 

The school mourned his loss for maybe a week and then moved on, already steeped in deep grief because of the other two students that were killed and also found in the meantime. 

Lance didn't forget about Keith as quickly as everyone else seemed to do. He walked by the lake often at his evening walk, always spotting the other boy standing there alone. He thought about inviting him to walk with more than one time, but never went through with it. If only he did, then maybe Keith wouldn't have been that easy of a target anymore and he might have lived. 

Lance blamed himself for over a year. Tortured with nightmares and hallucinations. 

But time healed all wounds, and Lance was able to forget about Keith Kogane, lonely boy from who knows where with a certain fascination for water and ice, wrapped in a black winter coat and red scarf at the lake, not caring about the snow that fell. 

The police found the killer too. Or at least they claimed that they have found the killer. Lance didn't believe for one second Matthew Holt was the culprit in this case. 

Matthew Holt, called Matt by everyone, was a senior when Lance was a freshman. Valedictorian and nicest but the awkwardest person on the campus. Because he helped his father with some classes, he stuck around even after he graduated, slowly falling into the role of a counselor for all students. And he just stuck with it and the school hired him for real. 

He was sentenced to death. 

Apparently, he had a connection to Keith and another victim, being one of the only persons he talked to before he died, sometimes seen helping with Hunk Garret's technical project. He had no real connection to Ina Leifsdottir, but that made him even more suspicious, as the police thought he went after Garrison boys and mistakenly thought Leifsdottir was a boy and for that, one had to not know her. Plus he didn't have an alibi for any of the murders and they found several incriminating evidence in his room, like pictures of the murder, weapons, one or two or many books about homosexuality. Enough proof and a motive, case closed and seal on it. 

He protested, claimed he was innocent until the very last moment. None of the officials believed him. 

Lance believed him, someone must've framed him. He used to talk to Matt as well. He was a bit shy but encouraged everyone to just do whatever they felt was right for them. It was kind of ironic. He even helped with school work when Lance didn't understand a thing or helped others with extra credit projects. He was just… nice. No weird sexual obsession like the police claimed.<

Lance firmly believed that Matt wasn't the killer. And now that he rewinded, he could maybe save Matt from his fate. And not only Matt. 

The class droned on as Lance kept staring at Keith's back head. His eyes followed him when he dropped something and picked it up. He'll save Keith this time. And Hunk and Ina and Matt too. ...And Veronica. Just so you watch, destiny. 

\--- 

“What was wrong with you? You stared at Keith the entire time! You have a crush or something?” James snorted. The others laughed. Lance responded with wide eyes and a mouth that's opening and closing soundlessly. 

Lance was barely able to remember his friend group back in high school. He had Hunk of course, but everyone was friends with Hunk in some way. Then there was Ryan Kinkade, who was just as nice and caring as Hunk. Nadia Rizavi, jokes and fun. And finally, James Griffin, the regular Alpha male. Lance can't remember how he became friends with them - his high school years were pretty blurry to being with. The price he had to pay to forget Keith Kogane. 

“Oh yeah, he always walks past the lake in his evening stroll,” Hunk contributes. “Maybe it's 'cause…” 

Nadia jumps in on it immediately. “Little Lancey here has a crush? Oh my God, this is so precious! Why didn't you tell us?” More laughing. 

“What…? Wait,” Lance stammered out, but no one really listened. 

“Don't worry about it, just leave it to me! I'll arrange a meeting!” And then, she runs off, leaving Lance to helplessly stare after her, arm stretched out. 

“Oh man, that girl,” James mused with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “But seriously? Lance, why him?” His tone was teasing, but there was something underneath that Lance couldn't quite place. 

\--- 

And that's how Lance found himself across Keith Kogane, a blush coloring his cheeks while the other just stared at him in pure distrust, eyes narrowed and lips turned into a big frown. 

“What do you want, uh, wait who're you again?” 

Lance squeaked, clearly offended, screeching “uh hello? The name’s Lance? I sit behind you in class?” before he can even think. 

Keith just raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly thinking. “Oh, I remember you. You're the one who always runs around and tells everyone I'm your rival.” 

Oh, how stupid his high school self was. He faintly remembered that he was jealous of Keith's incredibly good grades that always outclassed his own, calling him his rival because he just wanted to beat him so much. Keith was never informed of their relationship, high school Lance always thought Keith thought the same way and saw him as his rival for some reason. He never managed to beat him or tell him about the rivalry before… the murder. 

“So? What do you want Lance.” 

His voice made Lance jump a bit. “Uh. Uhm. I, uh, want to be friends with you?” 

Another raised eyebrow. 

_That stupid Nadia must've told him that I liked him to arrange this meeting. Of course, he would be suspicious. We barely talked after all._

Why would you want to be friends with someone like me?” His response stunned Lance for a few seconds. That's not the answer someone would usually get after a friend request. 

“Well, I guess I can see where you're coming from. We're both fakes after all.” Another sentence leaving Keith Kogane's mouth that totally stumped Lance. He couldn't quite wrap his head around why he would say this. Unless he knew… 

“Are you really who they think you are?” And with those words, he turned around to walk away, and Lance made one last attempt to befriend the other. 

“Hey! I really want to be your friend!” 

And Keith turned around and looked at him, Lance, with a tense posture, hands balled into fists, breathing heavily, eyes wide. And one last time, he shocked Lance today. 

“Friends… does that mean you'd be ready to kill for me?” 

He left without waiting for an answer. And Lance wondered what the hell happened to him before he died. 

\--- 

“How'd go?” His friends looked at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes. 

“Horrible. He didn't even remember who I was.” He expected laughing and teasing, not the semi-pitying glances they threw around. It made him feel even worse if he was honest. 

“Guys, it's fine. It wasn't even a real crush, I was just… interested, I guess. I'll get over it.” A hand on his shoulder. A kind smile he was not used to seeing on James's face. 

“Don't worry. You deserve better anyway.” 

And with that, the topic was switched. They talked about the new games, finally getting out of this hellhole after graduation, what they want to do after. 

Lance remembered having big dreams but never realizing them, ending up as an unsuccessful writer who also worked as a pizza delivery boy to make ends meet. 

He didn't even know what the others did afterward. They didn't keep up contact and Lance was left with only Veronica worrying and messaging. Veronica who'll end up dead if he doesn't manage to do something about it in his rewind. 

They part as classes start again and after they end, before Lance goes back to the dorm room he shared with James, he goes for his usual evening stroll, keeping watch for a certain mullet head. 

And as he passed the lake he saw him. Standing there alone like always, watching the snow falling into the water gently. Keith, who didn't get along with anyone, avoiding coming to the dorms as long as he can, just staying by his spot where no one else usually was. The only light source illuminating this part of the campus was a lantern, covering both the lake and Keith in soft orange light. 

“Hey! Keith!” Lance wanted to save him. 

The way he turned around was comically slow in Lance's head. The second they just looked at each other, Keith's violet eyes burning into him, also felt like an eternity to him. 

“Lance. What're you doing here?” 

“I, uh, usually pass here during my nightly stroll. And I saw you and… you know, I was serious when I said I wanted to be your friend.” He rubbed his neck, sending a sheepish smile. “But I don't think I can kill anyone for you.” 

Keith turned away, staring at the ground. “That was a joke,” he mumbled, avoiding Lance's wide eyes. 

“Keith! You don't joke about things like that!” He cried in outrage, the other shuffling around. 

“Whatever.” 

Silence settled over them, slightly awkward, as both of them tried to figure out a way to conversation. Actually, Lance was, yeah, but he was pretty sure Keith just wanted him to leave. 

“Hey Lance,” the other suddenly murmured, still not looking at Lance. “Can I ask you something?” 

Lance shrugged, glad the silence was gone. Guess he was wrong about Keith not wanting to talk at all. 

“Do you pretend to be nice? To care? Is it all an act? Don't get me wrong, I don't necessarily think it's a bad thing to do.” He looks at the light of the lantern, eyes narrowing a bit. “It might not be my place to say but…” He glanced at the other. “I can't make out your true nature.” 

Lance was stunned into silence once again. Once he was able to catch himself, he started to talk, wild hand gestures backing him up. “Well, uh, I have never thought about it too much. But I guess you're kinda right. I pretend to be nice, to care. I do it because I want to have friends, because I want to be liked too. I believe it takes time to learn to like someone.” 

During his speech, Keith had stopped staring at the ground and was watching Lance talk with widened eyes, the first time his violet eyes didn't openly glare at the other. 

“And once you learn… pretending gets a lot easier.” 

There was a moment of silence between them as they just looked at each other, their breathing fogging the air, their hands hidden beneath the pockets of their coats. 

And then Keith smiled slightly. It was hesitant, just a twitch of lips - but it was there.<

“I guess you're right. Pretending will get real at some point.” 

And Lance remembered hearing those words before, hearing this and thinking how everyone has to go through some awful things at one point in their life. It was the same for Keith probably. Keith, who was abandoned and bullied by the entire school and finally killed. He put on a strong facade, like he didn't care, like he didn't have emotions. 

He watched Keith try to warm his bare hands by rubbing them against each other and blowing his hot breath on them, seemingly unsuccessful as he frowned and and put them back in his pockets. 

It was impossible for Keith to not have emotions. He felt cold, he felt sad. 

And with the thought of that, Lance shuffled over and offered Keith a smile. “Hey, I'm planning a small get together this weekend. We'll eat out and have some fun! Wanna come?” 

Keith immediately looked away. “There will be other people. A lot of other people.” 

Lance thought he could understand him. He was nervous. He was scared. “I don't know yet, actually. I wanted to ask you first.” 

And again, his eyes widened, his lips curling into a hesitant smile - Lance had never seen him smile before and he thought he could probably get used to it - which made Lance's eyes soften. 

“Ok, I'll think about it." 

That's all he wanted to hear. Maybe a bit too excited, he grabbed the others cold hands smiling widely. “Great! We'll get out on February 1st, okay?” The day Keith Kogane went missing. “I'll text you the time… uh, if you give me your phone number.”<

Another slight smile, even a short chuckle this time, a blush coloring his cheeks. There was the irrefutable proof. Keith had emotions, just like anyone else. No matter how much he liked to pretend otherwise. Which also means that the entire time at the Garrison, he was hurting, he was sad. Lance can't believe he ignored that the first time around. 

Their hands separated and Keith wordlessly stretched his arm out, Lance understanding the notion behind it and handing over his phone, Keith tapping his number and name into it before handing it back. Lance took it and shit a quick text to his new contact Keith Kogane to verify it was the right number and also make it possible for Keith to save his number. And just a second after he did, Keith's phone made a small sound to notify him about the message. 

“Great! Uh, I'll, I'm-” 

“Are your hands not cold?” Keith suddenly asked, interrupting him while rubbing his hands with a frown again. Lance blinked twice, then shrugged raising both of his hands. 

“I mean, yeah, kinda, because I was a ditz and forgot my gloves somewhere, but-” 

And again he was interrupted by Keith laying his own bare hand against Lance's for some reason Lance couldn't quite fathom with an unreadable expression on his face. Hell, Keith didn't even look at him, he was looking at the ground! Lance really couldn't figure why Keith was doing this. 

He could feel the slight blush rising to his cheeks, eyes widening and mouth parting slightly, breath stopping for a moment. A voice in his mind _whispered pull yourself together, you're 28 years old! Why are you so embarrassed?_ and Lance really couldn't answer, the only thing he noticed was that Keith's hand was a bit smaller than his, just as cold as the snow he sometimes picked up on his way home and pale in comparison to his tan skin. 

He was so in shock he didn't quite notice Keith pulling his hand back with a raised eyebrow. “Earth to Lance?” 

“Oh, um,” Lance jolted back to existence. “Hey, your hand is smaller than mine!” 

“You're stupid,” the other said, but there was no malicious undertone, just light teasing. And Lance got to see a smile again. 

“But you're a lot easier to talk to than I thought. I… may have judged you too quickly,” he said while turning around, smile still very present. 

And Lance thought about how his smile was doing _something_ to his brain, because before he even acknowledged that, he blurted out “Well that's ‘cause I told myself I would never lie to you,” and it was Keith's turn to blush, just as shocked as Lance was about his words. They stare at each other for a minute. Lance caught himself first. 

“Uh,” was all Lance got out before Keith bolted, running away from the lake, not even sparing a second glance at Lance. 

“Keith!” Lance shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. “See ya tomorrow! Bye!” He waved, but the other boy didn't turn around. He kept waving until he wasn't able to see the other anymore. 

Then he looked around the scenery. The lake. The place Keith was seen last before he was killed. And also the place where his body turned up, only found after the lake defrosted. 

And Lance silently swore to himself, in the slight orange glow of the lantern, how he would never leave Keith alone in this place. 

How he would change the future. 

\--- 

Lance doesn't know how long he was at the lake. It was long enough for heavy steps approaching him, chuckling as they saw his figure. “You're not quite the one I expected to see here.” 

It was one of their teachers. Shiro. “Oh hey, teach. Expected to find Keith here? He ran off a while ago.” 

Shiro's head tilted. “What did you do, Lance?” 

Immediately, the blush was back on Lance's cheeks, throwing a semi-decent glare at his teacher. “I did nothing. We just talked, hung out and he… was embarrassed when I said I would never lie to him and ran off. There you have it.” 

Shiro outright laughed this time. “That sounds like Keith alright.” There was a short moment if silence as Shiro walked to stand next to his student, Lance glancing up at him. “I'm really glad Keith is talking to someone.” A hand on his shoulder. “Keith… is like a little brother to me. He was an orphan we took into Garrison. The teachers all tried to raise him at some point. He's kind of difficult sometimes, so most of them don't bother.” 

Lance now knew why Keith was always staying at Garrison instead of going home or the like. Can't say he was proud of that. 

“Take good care of him, okay?” And Lance nodded, staring at the lake with Shiro for a while before Shiro shushed him to the dorms. 

\--- 

_January 29th 2017_

“Watch this, mullet! I'm gonna sweep everyone away!” Keith, not very fond of the nickname, glared. 

“Well go on. Do it. Win it.” 

Lance was surprised one could encourage with a glare like that, but that was Keith for you. What an enigma. 

“I'll do my best,” Lance said with a wink and Keith nodded, gaze shifting to Lance's opponent. 

They were racing on skates on the ice rink of the Garrison grounds and Lance was going up against a girl named Zethrid - bulky and muscular and trained to play ice hockey competitively and known to be one of the fastest players on their school team. 

But Lance was pretty fast himself, loving to ice skate. So they went up against each other and Lance was leading by a margin when he suddenly began to question if he should even win this. Was there really a point? Zethrid trained hard and he was just lounging around, just doing it. She was the one that deserves to win. 

And he slowed down just a second before the goal and just enough for Zethrid to surpass him, the other kids cheering. 

He picked up some of the murmurs, how he did great and it was obvious how Zethrid would win and all the such, panting heavily, but suddenly, she was in front of him, grabbing him by the collar. 

“Screw you, McClain,” she spat. “I can't stand guys like you.” And then she pushed him away, running over to her friends who mocked her with how close it was. 

And Lance remembered that all of this had happened 11 years ago as well. Kindly ignoring his friends that started to flock him, he remembered making the exact mistake, Zethrid uttering the exact same words. There was just one big difference this time, and that was Keith, glaring at him from the sidelines like he deserved death before taking off. 

“Keith! Wait!” Struggling to walk on snow as fast as Keith did with the skates, Lance followed him. And Keith did turn around, still glaring. Lance sure did miss those soft smiles right now. 

“What's wrong?” Lance asked and Keith glared even harder. “Is it because I lost against Zethrid? She was just better-” 

“That so?” Keith interrupted with a bitter undertone. “I thought you don't ever want to lie to me.” 

And Lance's eyes widened because just now he realized what he did. He was such an idiot. 

“You're all fake after all,” Keith murmured and left. 

\--- 

Lance lost the freaking money. It's not under his desk anymore. He can't believe it. He was 28 years old, for god's sake, why did he still have to deal with things like this? 

“Uh teacher,” he said, nervously raising his hand. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What's wrong, Lance?” 

“I… lost the money everyone gave me yesterday.” 

There was an outrage in the classroom and Lance flinched. Everyone was babbling, shouting, groaning, glaring, whispering and Lance had no idea how Keith always dealt with this- 

“Wait! I think the money has been stolen!” A voice next to him makes him snap up. James. Both hands on the table. “I think it was Keith.” 

All eyes shifted to the boy in question. “Why would you think that?” Lance sputtered, James raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Well, yesterday everyone paid but him. And everyone also knows he's poor, right? Why would anyone with money steal that? I think the culprit was someone poor.” 

To the class that seemed to be a compelling argument as they join in, asking Keith if he stole it. Lance felt anger rising inside him, his eyes narrowing and his posture tensing. 

“We'll find out if we search the others bags, don't you guys think?” Oddly specific, Griffin. But again, the class just joined in, trading bags with their neighbor to look. Shiro looked a bit lost in front of them. 

“Find the culprit!” James shouted and Lance got even more tense, gritting his teeth, getting angrier. 

The class seemed to think it was easy to blame the loner, quickly whispering to themselves how the money couldn't be found, how it had to be in Keith's bag after all, who else it could've been but him, how poor he was. 

So imagine the uproar once Keith's neighbor did find the money in his bag, the envelopes bound together by a simple string. Keith stared at his table and said nothing. 

“See? That's what I told you!” James said triumphantly, pointing his finger. “It was Keith-” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER IF HE IS POOR OR WHATEVER, KEITH WOULD NEVER STEAL!” The stupid tone of James's voice was the thing that finally made Lance's anger overflow. His face was contorted in anger and his fist had slammed their desk so hard, half of James's things rolled and fell down, nobody reacting to it as the room was so silent one could hear a needle drop. Everyone was staring at Lance - including Keith, his eyes wide. 

Hunk was the first one to speak again. “Well, anyone could have taken out the money from underneath Lance's desk and put it in Keith's bag as we were outside, ice skating, right?” James, pale and shocked, looked ready to cry. 

“Guys!” Shiro got everyone's attention with a clap. “Yesterday, I was complaining to Keith about why Lance would storage everyone's money so messily,” Lance got an apologetic glance he shrugged off. “so Keith took it to tie it together and pocketed it on accident. It's all a misunderstanding.” 

The classroom finally calmed down as most of the students decided to roll with Shiro's explanation, regular conversation picking up again. 

Lance didn't get to talk to Keith until all of the classes had ended, Keith waiting for him in the corridor. After one look, Lance apologized to his other friends minus James and said goodbye to them, unconsciously walking to the lake with the other, the darkness only repelled by the lanterns on their way. 

“... I'm sorry. And thank you, Lance,” Keith started, avoiding the other's eyes, staring at the white snow that crunched beneath their feet instead. 

“Oh, uhm,” Lance didn't quite know how to respond to that. “Don't be sorry. I messed up after all. And James did cross a line there. That was super mean.” 

Keith looked deep in thought for a moment. “I know why he hates me. Back in freshman year he always made fun of my hair, so when he didn't pay attention, I cut a chunk of his off and threw it out the window.” 

Lance bursted out in laughter. “That was you? You're why he had that super weird haircut in freshman year?” 

Keith shrugged. “I am. Well, he hates me as much as I hate him, so that's alright.” His glance flickers to Lance. “I always thought you'd be a prick too, being friends with him. And you come off a bit too strong sometimes.” 

“What! Not true, I'm perfectly charming! Everyone loves me!” 

What he got for that were a chuckle and a Keith smile. “Keep telling yourself that.” 

A second later Keith's smile had faded and his eyes looked distant, seemingly deep in thought once again. “Hey, remember when he got that telescope thing? For Christmas or his birthday or something?” 

Lance rolled his eyes and nodded. “Of course I do. He bragged about it for ages. Plus it's in our dorm room. I share with him. He sometimes uses it to look at stars. Why?” 

“I always wanted something like that, to look at stars, you know. It's kind of cool.” And Lance stopped for a second, remembering how he and Nadia always snuck out to a certain spot to- 

“Hey Keith,” he said. “I want to show you something. But before that-” 

Lance shuffled around in his jacket pockets, face lighting up once he found what he looked for. It was some gloves he picked up from somewhere - didn't quite remember where, but he did know that those weren't his - he probably just forgot to give them back when he was on duty in the greenhouse one time. As he presented them to Keith, the other's eyes widened. 

“I know those are only fingerless gloves and they kind of look stupid, but I remembered how you always have such cold hands and I thought they might help- and of course, you wouldn't look stupid with them, I just meant they look stupid with no hands on the-” 

“Lance,” Keith suddenly interrupted softly. “You're rambling.” And without another word, he took the gloves from Lance's hand, putting them on his hands and moved them a bit, as if to test if he could still move his fingers like he wanted to. Once he was satisfied, he looked back at Lance and smiled. Not just any hesitant half smile, a full-blown smile which even showed some of his white teeth. 

“Thanks, Lance.” And Lance thought his heart stopped for a second, breath hitching and blush rising to his face. He had never seen Keith so happy before. It... actually made him a little happy as well. 

“Oh. Uhm. You're, uh, welcome. Uhuh. Anyway, ready to come with? I really want to show you something,” Lance stammered out, Keith looking a bit surprised at that. Lance felt bad because that wiped the smile off his face. 

“I… didn't say I'm going to come,” he said with a glance at the ground. 

Lance tilted his head, questioning. “Well, are you not going to?” 

\--- 

Keith did come along. 

They trudged through the snow on the big Garrison campus, Lance walking ahead with Keith following close behind, stepping over bushes, dodging trees, tripping and falling right into the snow (only Lance did that, Keith looked very amused) and soon, they reached the spot Lance wanted to see. And it looked just like he remembered it. 

It was a spot on a small mountain behind the school. Usually, one was not allowed to go up there, but that never stopped anyone. 

“Look Keith!” Lance breathed out and he can hear Keith's breath hitching next to him. 

There was a certain spot on the mountain where the stars looked so close, so near. Like you could grab them. They glimmered and shined in a pale light, looking like someone had put Christmas lights all over the sky, lighting it up. 

Keith was so silent Lance snuck a glance at him, seeing that smile again, that wide happy smile. Seeing him smile like this - Lance didn't quite know why, but it made him feel bubbly and all warm - made Lance happy and smile as well. 

“It's beautiful, right? You don't need to have a telescope to see the stars.” 

Keith continued to stare at the sky, but Lance did notice the slight blush on his cheeks and nose. “You're stupid,” he just said, again, no malicious tone to it. 

Lance shook his head, laughing, reaching for the others hand, which was still cold but also covered by the fingerless gloves he had given him before. Keith didn't pull away. 

“We should come here again,” Lance said, eyes shining. “In summer. Then we can lay in the grass over here, watching the stars all night and I can sing you songs with my beautiful voice!” 

When he threw Keith a glance, once again, the other was smiling brightly, blushing. “You're stupid,” he repeated, this time sounding outright fond. 

“Stop saying that! I'm not stupid!” Lance whined, Keith chuckling at that. 

“No, I guess you're not.” 

And Lance, who didn't quite expect that answer, was a little stumped, looking at Keith with wide eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me like I'm some exhibit at a museum?” Keith asked after about a minute of silence, Lance not answering as he continued to stare. “Lance?” 

“Oh! We should totally go to the museum. Uh, you and me!” He blurted out, making Keith raise an eyebrow. 

“O-kay, sure. The day after tomorrow is Saturday, we have no classes, so let's go. What did you have in mind?” 

“Ah, the space museum? It's a bit far, but I know a bus connection!” And Keith face immediately fell, staring at the ground. Lance wanted to slap himself. “Or we can just… go to the insect museum. You know, the one that's just a jump away.” 

Keith shook his head. “You don't need to pretend you want to go there because it's close and free for my sake. You wanted to go to that other museum.” 

And Lance sighed, frustrated, using his free hand to pinch his nose. “Keith. Buddy. I don't care about which museum it'll be. I just want to spend time with you.” 

There it was again. The incredulous look Keith gave him once in a while. When Lance said he really wanted to be his friend. When Lance invited him to hang out. When Lance handed him the gloves. When Lance dragged him to this spot. 

“Keith?” Lance asked breaking through the others stupor. 

“O-ok.” 

“Okay what?” 

“Let's go to the weird insect museum.” And Lance's face immediately brightened. 

“Great! I'll text you about time and stuff tomorrow. And uh, it's getting pretty late. I bet Shiro's looking for you by that lake.” 

Keith chuckled. “Yeah, we should head back soon. And… I'm looking forward to it.” 

“Me too.” 

They walked down from the mountain in silence, Lance thinking about tomorrow and he couldn't wait to just fall asleep so the next day would come quicker - but suddenly realized what had transpired today and groaned. 

“What's wrong?” Keith asked, glancing at him. Lance just groaned again. 

“I'm rooming with James! I totally forgot about that. I'm not ready to see that guy right now!” 

Keith chuckled a bit, ignoring Lance's murmured “s'not funny…” as he pulled Lance into the direction of his room and away from Lance's room. “Just stay over at my room.” 

“But what about your roomie?” Lance asked, making Keith shrug. 

“Don't really care about him, he doesn't really care about me. And it's not like we're gonna be doing something loud that could disturb him.” Lance blushed. Luckily, Keith doesn't notice. 

“Who is your roomie anyway?” 

“It's… you know. That rich kid. That's not James.” Lance's eyes widened as he understood who Keith was talking about. 

“Lotor? Your roommate is Lotor?” 

“Yeah, that guy. Does it matter?” Lance shook his head. 

”Not really. Was just surprised, is all.” 

When they get back to the dorm, Lotor wasn't there yet. Chucking the bags somewhere in the obsessively clean room, Lance sleepily asked if he could borrow pajamas, Keith tossing him a pair of red ones with planets and stars printed on it that looked slightly too short, but Lance shrugged and just got changed. 

“Do you usually sleep in pajamas?” Keith asked, undoing some buttons on his Garrison uniform. Lance shook his head. 

“Nah. But I don't think you wanna share a bed with a half naked guy, right? Unless…you wanted me to sleep on the ground?” 

“You're dumb,” Keith said, purposely choosing not to say stupid. “Of course I don't want you to sleep on the ground. Bed's big enough for two. Dibs on the left side, though.” 

Lance laughed, finally finished changing and sitting down on Keith's bed. “Good. Sleeping on the ground is bad for your back. I've tried before.” 

“Oh God, do I even want to know?” Keith chuckled, Lance pouting slightly. 

“I just fell off the bed and didn't notice until the next day when I woke up. It's not that big of a mess.” And Keith smiled and it still did weird things to Lance's brain. 

What also did weird things too Lance's brain was what he saw when Keith slid off his uniform. Not because Keith had less clothing now, mind you - there were bruises littered all over his body. Some of them seemed older, some of them recent. And they all looked nasty. 

“What…?” Keith threw him a glance over his shoulder, then looked back at his body. 

“Oh. I totally forgot about that. Sorry you had to see that.” He throws over pajamas really quickly, sitting down next to Lance on the bed. “Lance?” 

“Who did this to you?” Lance asked, eyes wide. Keith avoided them. 

“Can… we not talk about this?” He pleaded, Lance's eyes softening immediately. He sighed and nodded. 

“Fine. But please tell me someday, ok?” Keith sighed in relief and hopped over to the side he wanted to sleep on, getting under the covers and glancing at Lance until he did the same. 

“Thanks, Lance. I promise I'll tell you sometime.” 

“G'night, Keith…” 

“Night Lance.” 

\--- 

_January 30th 2017_

When Lance woke up, he was greeted with the serene face of Keith Kogane sleeping. He looked so peaceful and was even smiling slightly, it made Lance's heart flutter for a bit. Lotor seemed to have already left - the other bed in the room empty. 

“Hmm,” the other suddenly said, eyes fluttering open. “Oh… Lance. How late is it? Are we late for class?” 

Lance took a glance at the clock on the desk of the room. “It's 7:12 o'clock. Classes start in 15 minutes.” 

“Hmm,” Keith murmured again. “We should get up.” 

He said that, but while Lance did get and freshened himself up, Keith continued to lie in bed with half closed eyes. “That the real reason you're always late?” Lance chuckled once he was completely done and Keith still didn't move a muscle. 

“Shuddup… let me sleep.” Lance chuckled again, grabbing his bag from where he threw it yesterday, leaving the pajamas neatly folded I'm one of the two chairs in the room. 

“I'm going ahead, okay?” There was only an affirmative hum from the bed and Lance left the room humming to himself. The halls were empty, most of the students already sitting in class chatting and waiting for the teacher. 

So when he opened the door to the classroom, all the students were already sitting. And all eyes turned to him, all conversation stopped, he was greeted by complete silence. 

Looking around a bit uncomfortably, Lance shuffled in with a “hey guys” and took his usual seat, James distancing himself a bit from his neighbor, avoiding his eyes. 

The eyes and silence followed him. Everyone was staring at him. It was very uncomfortable. 

It didn't get any better. Because Keith was suddenly entering the room. And he smiled at Lance and said “hey” and before Lance even realized the words “you look so hot right now” had left his mouth, eyes widening in realization as his brain caught up with his actions. 

“Oh, uh, thanks?” Keith responded, blushing a bit. He looked unsure of how to respond. 

Honestly, if Lance thought it was silent before, it was even more so right now. Because no one was even moving. You were able to hear a pin drop before, but now you could hear breathing. That's how silent it was. 

And then all hell broke loose. 

“Oh my God, it is true!” 

“Lotor was telling the truth guys!” 

“That's so Lance, being this forward!” 

“When's the wedding?” 

“Silly, there's the engagement first!” 

“Congrats guys!” 

Shiro, who nobody had noticed entering in their excitement, clapped, unsuccessful in getting everyone's attention. “Come on guys, let's start the lesson! Guys!” 

And slowly, a normal school day started. Lance did keep in mind that he had to make a serious conversation with Shiro soon though. He promised Keith to not talk about that with him, but that didn't mean he could tell anyone else, right? 

He zoned out, thinking about his older sister again. After failing pretty much everything in life, most of his other family members didn't keep contact. Neither did his old school friends, his we-just-don't-wanna-be-single-anymore relationship with Nadia broken off. 

Veronica had pulled him out of pretty much hell. Helped him pay lots and lots of debt, helped him get off alcohol and other drugs, helped him to stabilize his life again. And now, at an age of 28, sure, he was an unsuccessful writer with a job at a pizza place which barely made him make end meets. But he was alive. Better yet, living. And he owed her so much for that. 

That's why he needed to save her. And it all starts by saving Keith. Not just from killers and stuff, but also from bullies if he had to. 

\--- 

“Teach, talk to me for a moment?” 

The classroom was empty save for Shiro and Lance, who told Keith to wait outside and try to talk to Nadia, Hunk, and Ryan, as they would be at the hangout on Sunday and Keith reluctantly agreed. 

“What's up, Lance?” 

Shiro smiled at him and put all of his paper and work away, clearing the table. Lance looked at the ground nervously. 

“Did you know… that Keith's bullied? Like really bad? So bad his entire body is covered in bruises?” 

Immediately, the smile faded from Shiro's face, his expression turning serious. 

“So you noticed, huh.” 

There was a wave of distaste Lance felt at his words. “You knew about that?” 

Shiro rubbed his neck awkwardly, eyes darting around quickly. “Well, yes, but…” 

“But what? Tell me!” 

Shiro was still avoiding eye contact. It was unnerving. “I'm not sure it's my place to tell… you know how Keith's always alone? I was fearing that if I make that too big people will exclude him completely.” 

“That's totally stupid and that won't happen,” Lance snapped, eyes narrowing. Shiro sighed, tiredly. 

“I guess you wouldn't do that. So I'll tell you. But not a word about this to the others and don't try to fight the bullies, alright?” 

Lance nodded seriously. He could think about if he wanted to keep the promises later. 

“There are two big problems. One is that the bruises are always hidden by the uniform. They don't hit him anywhere one could plainly see. And even if you manage to see him without clothing, he just says he tripped or something. So my hands are tied.” 

“That's dumb,” left Lance's mouth, the second time today where he didn't think before saying something. Usually, Lance liked to call himself levelheaded, but if it's about Keith, he apparently became the most impulsive person known to man. 

“I know. But we're trying our best to stop it. There's always someone watching out for Keith. If the bullies try to attack him, we'll be there. And then we have proof too, proof that makes it possible to kick the students from the school. Trust me, Lance. We are doing all in our power right now. We'll help Keith.” 

And Lance nodded once again, desperate to believe Shiro. 

\--- 

“How was talking to the others?” 

“... Weird. But they seem nice. I can't believe I judged all of you badly just because you were friends with James.” 

“Don't remind me. I still have to room with him.” 

“Just stay over again.” 

“Actually,” suddenly a third voice added, making both of the boys whirl around. “I can't allow that. Sorry Keith, but Lance has got to sleep in his own room.” 

“Shiro…” Keith looked so disappointed, it seemed like it made Shiro feel bad. 

“Make an exception for me please?” Lance said, eyes fluttering as he pulled out his best puppy eyes, sadly only able to make Shiro laugh. 

“Sorry, no can do. The teachers were actually freaking out because they had no idea where you went, but then Curtis saw you with Keith in a bed and we didn't have to call the police,” Shiro chuckled. Lance pouted. 

“I guess I'm just gonna awkwardly ignore him,” he sighed. 

“It's time to head for bed, boys. … Don't look at me like that…” 

“Keith and I,” Lance laid a hand around the other's shoulder. Keith stiffened up and when Lance threw a worried glance at him, he saw Keith's blushing badly, almost as red as his coat. Lance looked away, blushing himself as he cleared his throat. “Um, Keith and I will look at you however we want!” 

Shiro laughed. “Alright, alright. But let's go to the dorms. You can glare at me and blush at each other all the way there.” 

And hey, they did just that. 

\--- 

_January 31st 2017_

“Ronnie…” 

_“I'm serious Lance. Have you been studying? I'm not there to talk the other teachers out if a bad grade for you!”_

“Shut up. I'm not that bad at school.” 

_“Lance… study at the weekends.”_

“I can't. I'm going out on both days.” 

_“... Like on a date?”_

“... Kinda? I mean-” 

_“Oh my god. Who didn't you tell me about this? When did you get a girlfriend?”_

“... It's a boy. And we're not really that far yet. We're just… trying dating.” 

_“Oh, sorry Lance. I didn't even know… that you liked boys.”_

“... Well, you do now. I didn't mean to keep it from you.” 

_“Who is it? Is he from Garrison? If I knew you'd go on dates this weekend I would've given you some money!”_

“... I don't really need money. We're just going over to the weird and free insect museum.” 

_“But presents! Ask Curtis to give you something and tell him I'll pay him back once I get back. Also, you totally avoided the question.”_

“... I think you got a point. I'll do just that.” 

_“Lance! Tell me!”_

“God, fine! It's Keith. Keith Kogane. We're like the talk of the school right now.” 

_“Oh my God, so precious! You always had a thing for him, I knew it!”_

“I'm hanging up, Ronnie.” 

_“Bye Lance! Have fun on your date!”_

“Bye.” 

A sigh. 

\--- 

Lance can't believe Curtis dumped $70 on him. He did it with a wink and said “it's all on Veronica anyway” and gave him three shoulder claps and one to the back. Lance can't say he remembered Curtis - he didn't even remember Shiro, after all. But Curtis seemed like a nice teacher. Lance felt a bit bad about forgetting him. 

So he walked out of the faculty office $70 richer at 8 a.m. and had no idea what to do, because Keith was probably sleeping and they wanted to meet at like 1 p.m. and Lance's other friends would just tease him all day. 

He walked around the campus deep in thought, not really paying attention, at least until something hit him straight in the face. “Ow!” He screeches out, somewhere from far away a voice shouting “sorry, are you alright?” 

Finally able to see the perpetrator, Lance's eyes fell on the drone on the ground. And then, his eyes flickered up to spot Matthew Holt trudging up to him. “You okay? Didn't think any Garrison students would be up right now.” 

And before Lance even knew it, he was hanging with Matt, sitting in the school cafeteria with a hot chocolate the other had bought him. 

“Man, you're really popular now, right? I saw you with a lot of friends!” Matt said. 

And Lance remembered that as a freshman, he was just so nervous around people and couldn't talk at all. Matt was the first one who just bore with his stuttering and talked to him. And then he encouraged him to talk more, because he was so funny and people will definitely like him. 

Lance took that advice and started befriending his roommate, then his roommate's friends and then the class. It was as easy as Matt said it would be and Lance overcame his shyness after the first few months in freshman year. 

“It was all thanks to you,” Lance says with a smile and Matt shook his head. 

“No, no. It was because you had the courage to speak! And then they realized how funny and nice you are, so they became your friends.” 

That was Matt. He was so nice, everyone kind of loved him. Lance still can't believe he was supposed to be behind the murders. 

“Do you know Keith?” Lance found himself asking. 

“Yes, he's the boy that's always alone at the lake right? We sometimes talk. Why?” He looked a bit nervous. 

The real killer must've seen them together and used it to his advantage. 

“It's just… we're going out later and I want to buy him something but I don't know what…” 

Matt seemed frozen for a second. Then he suddenly started cheering, smiling widely and pumping his fist into the air. “Oh yes! Keith, you did it! I told you! Oh man, that's great!” 

And Lance smiled a bit at how happy Matt seemed that Keith was finding friends. He can't be the killer. 

Without murder, there can't be a murderer. Lance decided that he will save Matt from the death sentence and they talked about what to get Keith until it was time. 

\--- 

The museum was completely empty. It was an insect museum but Lance didn't think it would be that bad. 

Their steps echoed loudly in the halls as they looked at several exhibits, more or less interested. 

“It's really empty here,” Keith noticed, seemingly trying to converse. Lance gladly took that offer. 

“Yeah, but isn't this like super exciting? We can pretend to be secret agents on a mission, sneaking into the museum at night! My name is McClain. Lance McClain.” He lifted imaginary sunglasses off his nose. Keith rolled his eyes. 

“C'mon Keith, join in! When someone comes, we hide behind exhibits! Whaddaya say?” 

And Keith laughed. Not just a chuckle, he laughed, outright laughed. He didn't even call Lance stupid. And that made Lance so happy, he smiled. 

“Hey look! There's where all the butterflies are! Let's check it out, Keith!” Lance called, watching Keith join his side. 

And then he remembered something. Him and Keith, at the same place. Keith turning away and walking elsewhere. 

“I don't really like butterflies,” Keith said and walked away. Just like in the memory. 

Lance believed this was what they call a Deja Vu. He was sure this was the first time he invited Keith here with him, so why did he remember being here with Keith before, 11 years ago? 

“I'm going to the toilet really quick,” he said, Keith nodding and pointing somewhere. 

“I'll wait over there.” 

Lance freshened up, thinking hard about what happened. It must be his imagination. He was never here with Keith before. There was no way something like this happened 11 years ago. He nodded to himself in the mirror and took a deep breath in and out, walking out of the bathroom. 

Soon, he spotted Keith in front of a glass wall, the lights from the room one could see through the glass illuminating his face. 

“Keith!” Lance called and he was struck by a memory once again. Keith standing right there. Keith turning towards him. “Lance…” he said. “Thanks for inviting me here today. Shily blushing, smiling. And Memory-Keith and Keith seemed to face into each other as their mouth opened for the same sentence. 

“Do people that want to become writers often come here?” 

Lance remembered. He met Keith here 11 years ago. It was on coincidence, but he invited the other to walk with him, as the museum was actually empty. And they had that conversation, exactly that. 

He even just walked ahead when Lance didn't answer, just like Lance remembered. 

Could it be that he was trying to change the future all this time, but was actually running down the same timeline? That thought made Lance's breath stop. That would mean that Keith would- 

Lance shook his head, shuffling after the other. No. His actions must've changed something. He can change the future if be believed it. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith suddenly said, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“I'm really glad I had the courage to come here.” He smiled. 

Lance believed. And he smiled back. 

\--- 

_February 1st 2017_

It was the day Keith would disappear. Lance decided he wanted to make sure the other wouldn't leave his sight for even a second until he was safe back in the dorms. 

And for that, the get together was perfect. 

“Guys! Let's go out and eat a whole bunch!” 

The others cheered. Before Keith could even think of sneaking away, Lance grabbed his wrist. “You’re coming too, right Keith?” 

And Keith looked at him with wide eyes and chuckled nervously. “Oh yeah, now that I think about it, I only ever told you that I'll think about it, right?” 

“Yeah, that's why I'm asking! You coming or not?” Lance looked at him like that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I'll guess I'll come.” More cheering from the friend group. 

“Let's go let's go! Man, I can't wait!” Lance called, walking ahead. 

“Yeah! Let's get some good food!” Hunk said, Ryan looking just as excited. 

“I know a good place.” 

“Cool! Ryan always knows the best places. Are you paying Lance? Heard Curtis shoved some money to you!” Nadia chimes in, a big smile on her face. 

“Whaaat? I didn't get that much. I'm only paying for Keith.” Keith playfully shoved him at that. “What? Can I not pay for my best friend?” 

Hunk gasped, holding a hand over his heart. “I'm hurt, Lance. I thought I was your best friend.” 

“Mood,” Nadia also said. 

“Am I the only one who doesn't think that Lance is my best friend?” Ryan asked, Lance laughing. 

“I also don't!” He said with a laugh, the others groaning. 

“Anyone besides Lance.” 

Lance was about to call “I also don't” again, but because he was looking back at the friends he didn't quite see the person until he bumped into them, both of them landing on the ground. 

“Oof. Sorry man, I wasn't watching,” Lance called while scrambled up, offering his hand to the other. It was James. Which meant he refused the hand and got up on his own. 

“Watch it, faggot,” he snarled, voice dripping with malice and hatred as he pushed past the friend group, bumping shoulders with Lance on purpose. 

“Asshole,” Nadia grumbled, running up to Lance who was still standing there, hand outstretched and totally stumped. She took one of his wrists and pulled him along. “C'mon let's go guys!” 

And Lance broke from his stupor, cheering along - and that was the cue for the friend group to forget about James and being happy again. They left the campus with a salute to Curtis who was watching the gates, walking to the city with cheery voices. 

And as they passed many different stores Lance's eyes stopped at a certain one. “Nadia,” he whispered. “I wanna buy something here. Tell the others to wait, okay?” And he gently pried her fingers from his wrist, entering the store. He got what he wanted and left again, the others waiting. 

“Alright, I'm set now! Let's go!” And his friends agreed, this time Ryan leading them through the city, the others following him babbling while Lance fell back to walk next to Keith. 

“Hey mullet,” Keith glared. Lance smiled even wider. “I got you something.” And with those words he handed Keith the bag he just got at the store, violet eyes widening in surprise. 

His fingers moved to open it and Lance noticed how he was still wearing those fingerless gloves Lance gave him. Well, he won't be needing those in the future anymore. Because what Keith pulled out of the bag were real gloves meant to keep your hands warm, bright red just like his scarf. 

“Just take them as a late Christmas present or something. Free of charge! Aren't I nice- Keith?” Keith had stopped walking, just staring at the gloves in his hand. He was tearing up. Lance felt a bit bad. 

“Uh, don't you like them? I'm sorry, I should've asked-” 

“No!” Keith interrupted. “No, no, I like them a lot. It's just,” his voice got a bit shaky. “I wanted to give you a present too. Because you gave me those.” He raised his hand and looked at the fingerless gloves. “And I had been working on it. But because you wanted to hang out all day, I didn't get very far and now you already gave me a new present.” 

And Lance's eyes softened. Keith Kogane, known as a glaring mullet head in the boarding school, always late and a lone wolf, grumpy and brooding, so, so soft. “It's fine Keith. Just give me your present whenever. We're friends, right? We can give each other presents whenever we want and there's no need for the other to give something back or anything like that. That's how presents work.” 

And Keith actually cried a little this time, wiping the tears away furiously with his sleeves. “Thanks, Lance.” 

“It's no problem.” Keith put the gloves on and stared at them in wonder one last time before Lance took his hand and pulled him to where the others went at a fast pace. And never had he seem Keith smile this brightly. 

\--- 

They stuffed themselves. Lance groaned a bit at the memory and thought about how that probably wasn't such a great idea, holding his stomach - his friends did too, only Keith seemed fine - but they did have fun, just eating and making bets, dares, competitions out of everything and laughing at dumb jokes. 

They parted close to the dorms, Lance insisting to get Keith back to his dorm before he went to his own room, earning him hoots and cheers. 

And Lance wondered if this is how the day will end. The day Keith Kogane disappeared. 

It just ended with Lance bringing him to his room. 

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith said, standing with his back to the door of his room. 

“It's no problem. We'll see each other tomorrow, right?” And Keith smiled at him. Lance was so glad he got to see this smile so much now. 

“Yeah. And then I'll have my present ready.” Lance chuckled. 

“I'm looking forward to it.” And Lance gave him a kiss on the forehead, taking all of his courage, not just doing before thinking, but wanting to do it - Keith was frozen. “G'night Keith,” Lance whispered, so fond he was a little scared that he might burst. 

Keith - blushing so, so badly, but smiling so, so wide he was positively blinding - looked up at him and said, “Goodnight Lance, goodnight.” And disappeared behind his door. 

Lance can barely resist skipping back to his room because, hell, he did it! He saved Keith! The date where Keith was probably killed passed and Keith was still alive and well, going to sleep to see another day. 

Now the only things he needed to do were to wait for Shiro to get rid of the bully situation, somehow stay close to Ina and Hunk to stop the killer from targeting them as well and everyone would be saved. Ina, Hunk, Matt. Veronica. Keith. 

Lance successfully changed the future. 

\--- 

_February 2nd 2017_

Or so he thought. Because the next day, Keith went missing. He wasn't in his room in the morning and was nowhere to be found on campus. 

Lance's friends had to stop him from having a full blown panic attack. Hunk and Ryan actually had to physically drag him away from the lake. Because of Lance's insistence, they checked it and found no body there, which only calmed Lance for a few hours. 

Veronica's calls and pleas went to deaf ears. 

Lance didn't get any sleep that day. 

\--- 

_February 3rd 2017_

Lance was allowed to sit out on classes. They were in his room, Shiro speaking reassuringly how they would find Keith, how he shouldn't be worried. 

Lance knows it might be too late already. 

\--- 

_February 4th 2017_

Ina Leifsdottir disappeared today. Lance totally forgot that that was about to happen. He felt a little bad about it. 

He was attending class again, but while he was physically there, his mind was elsewhere. And Shiro seemed to understand, not calling him out on it. 

“Hey Lance,” Hunk said once all the classes ended. “We're on duty with the greenhouse. It's okay if you don't want to though…” 

And Lance looked at him with a sigh and stood up, nodding. “Let's just get it over with.” 

Hunk looked worried but didn't comment on it as they walked down to the greenhouse, next to it a shack with equipment. 

There was complete silence between them until Lance tripped over something and nearly fell. 

“What…?” He asked and looked behind him. It was blue wool. A single line of blue wool which was covered in snow, unseeable. Lance grabbed it and gave it a good pull, the line revealing an item next to them and the rest of the line leading to the abandoned shack next to the used one. 

The item next to them was a blue glove, nearly finished. The blue matched Lance's scarf. 

_“And then I'll have my present ready.”_

“Keith!” Lance screeched out, Hunk next to him shocked, following the line with Lance right beside him. “Keith! Keith! KEITH” 

They throw the door to the shack open. 

Stench assaults them. Lance felt like throwing up. When he looked at Hunk, he thought Hunk looked like he did throw up. 

They found Keith's body. Nowhere found to be found on campus my ass. Was nobody really thinking of checking the abandoned shack? How did he even end up here? He was safe in his dorm room! Lance watched him go into there, smile on his face and all! 

How did Keith end up here, body bruised all over, eyes closed, skin white as snow, lips blue, strangled, strangled, strangled- 

Lance screamed. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw. He ran, ran and ran away from there as far as possible from there as he could until his legs would give out. 

\--- 

_July 22nd 2028_

And before he knew better, he was back in his 28-year-old body, running, still running, always running. 

He didn't get very far. He was all alone against the police after all. They caught him. 

Everything was a blur. The handcuffs clinked against his wrist. 

He caught a glance, a smirk- 

It's them, they're right there, right there, he's the one who killed Keith, the one who killed Veronica- 

No. No, it couldn't end like this. It couldn't, just no! 

STOP! REWIND! REWIND PLEASE! 

\--- 

_February 1st 2017_

“Lance?” Lance blinked. Did it work? Did he rewind again? 

“Lance, are you okay?” Finally, he looked slightly down, to where the voice was coming from. Keith. He was still blushing, but instead of the brilliant smile he wore that day, it was an expression of slight confusion. 

He did it. He rewinded. This must be as they were saying goodbyes. Just after Lance kissed his forehead. 

Keith was alive. Alive. 

Both of Lance's long arms snuck around Keith, pulling into a tight hug. “L-Lance?” 

“I'm so glad,” Lance whispered into the other's neck. “I'm so glad you're alive…” 

And Keith stiffened, presumably because he had no idea what Lance was talking about. But when Lance silently started sobbing, Keith finally returned the hug, making soothing noises. “It's okay Lance, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Can you hear me breathing, talking? Can you feel my heart beating?” 

With the help of Keith's soothing, Lance managed to calm down. Sobs turned into sniffs and his breath became evener. Keith sighed. “Feeling better?” 

Lance nodded. “Uhuh. Sorry… I didn't know what came over me.” 

“It's all good. I'm glad I could help you. Now, if you don't mind, I'll turn in for the nigh-” Keith started to turn around. Lance panicked. Because last time, he let Keith go into his room and then- 

“Wait!” Lance called, voice laced with fear. Keith turned back to him. “Stay in my room today, please? I'd feel a lot better. Pretty please, Keith.” 

“But Shiro said that we shouldn't,” Keith reminded, but Lance grasped his wrist, desperately. “Please Keith,” he begged. “Please stay in my room!” 

And Keith's eyes softened as if he could understand what Lance was going through. “... Alright. Let's go.” 

They walked away from Keith said dreadful room, heading for Lance's. The notion that James was his roommate forgotten on both of their minds, Lance opened the door, his roommate already asleep, seemingly. 

Keith entered and waited for Lance to follow, but Lance knew that he had to do one last thing. “Go on ahead,” he whispered. “I… I have to check something.” 

Keith looked reluctant. “I have to do this,” Lance said in the most steady voice he could manage. 

“You'd never lie to me, right?” Keith whispered back. Lance nodded, face serious. “Then promise me that you'll come back.” 

And Lance promises. The door closes and Lance heads for the scene of the crime. He heads for the old shack. 

\--- 

No one was there. It was dark and Lance was hiding behind some sacks of who-knows-what glancing around. He didn't really know what he was trying to accomplish by hiding out here, if he was honest. All he knew was that there might be a clue to who was hurting Keith, who was killed Keith. 

He knows Lotor has to be involved. There is no way Keith was kidnapped from his room without him knowing. Unless he sleeps like a dead rock. 

There was also a possibility that Keith himself went out, but Lance didn't like to believe that. Keith wanted to work on his present after all. And Lance remembered the blue glove, a single torn wool line from it, leading to this very shack. It wasn't done yet. And somehow Lance doubted that Keith went to the abandoned shack to finish it. 

Which meant he was forced. Lotor was probably involved. He probably let whoever in. He wasn't strong enough to force Keith to leave the room. The new and awful bruises on Keith's body suggested that he was beaten up first. Was it the bullies? Did they strangle him afterward? 

No, it wouldn't make any sense. They wouldn't kill him, right? Maybe on accident, due to the bruises and blood, but not because they explicitly wanted him to die. Which the rope marks around his throat had suggested. 

And then, everything cleared up in Lance's head. He knew what happened. What happened to Keith that day. 

Lotor was with the bullies. When Keith had worked on the gloves, he let x amount of people in and they forced Keith to leave the room. Keith managed to snatch one of the unfinished gloves when he was dragged away. They carried him to the shack. Beat him up. Did whatever. Lance wasn't so sure he wanted to know all of the details. And then, when they were done, they left Keith at the shack. That was where the killer came in. He somehow knew about the plan of the bullies to beat up Keith and leave him or was one of them, and strangled him after all tha- 

“It's a little late for you to hang out at an old, abandoned shack, Lance.” And Lance doesn't think he ever flinched as violently as he did just now, nearly knocking over all of the what-ever-is-in-there sacks. 

It was Shiro. “Oh my God. You scared me!” 

Shiro laughed, as silent as one could laugh. “I'm sorry Lance. But just what are you doing here?” 

Quick Lance, think. “I, uh, heard some guys wanted to beat up Keith here today. And I sent Keith over to my room for today for safety. I came down here to catch… the bullies. I wanted to see their faces, I wanted to see who is hitting Keith. But no one showed up.” 

Shiro's face turned serious. “I heard that too. I was hoping to catch some of them as well. But I see you're looking out for Keith, just like I told you to.” 

Lance nodded absentmindedly. There was something in his mind ringing. Something didn't make sense. But he couldn't quite place a finger on what. 

“I'm glad he got a friend like you. You introduced him to your friends too, so he's never alone anymore. Unlike you right now.” 

A glance, a smirk- 

Lance's eyes widen. “No…” he whispered, realizing with cold dread what was happening. Immediately, he tried to back up, but Shiro, noticing his sudden weariness, didn't hide behind smiles and kind words anymore, charging at the other. 

Lance made too turn around and run, but before he could even scramble up on his feet, Shiro was holding him down, slamming his head to the ground, making the younger boy scream, dizzy. 

While he was trying to get up, still a little disoriented, which was quickly deemed impossible due to Shiro's entire weight sitting on his back, he felt something wrap around his throat and he froze in horror. Rope. 

“No… Shiro, no…!” He rasped out, trying to get a few fingers between the rope and his throat, unsuccessful as Shiro pulled on the two ends hard and fast, leaving the fingers to uselessly claw at it. 

Lance was trying to scream, to shout to do anything. But no sounds left his mouth, the only things he can hear were his own pathetic attempts to get air, slight wheezing, the sound of choking, his hand clawing, his feet shuffling. Though most of the sounds were gradually replaced by a loud and high ringing. 

“-ruining my plans,” he can faintly hear Shiro shouting. “It's only fair- … to … you instead-” 

Black spots danced in Lance's vision. He was about to faint. He'll die here. 

_“Then promise me you'll come back.”_

_I'm sorry Keith. I lied again._

“Fuckin’ … get off-!” 

Suddenly, the rope loosened. Lance breathed in greedily, coughing. Someone pulled him away. “-ance! … hear me?” 

“Keith…” he croaked out, arms cradling him, almost desperately. “'m here- here!” 

“-teacher!” The ringing finally lessened. Lance opened his eyes to beautiful, teary violet hues. “Lance,” Keith breathed out, eyes wide. 

A big slam. Lance raised his head. Two of their teachers, Adam and Curtis stormed in. Lance followed them with his eyes. Shiro was busy dealing with… James? What was he doing here? 

“I'm tired,” Lance whispered and Keith softly ran his hand through the other's hair. 

“Don't worry, I got you.” 

\--- 

_February 3rd 2017_

Lance still had angry red marks on his throat to remind him what happened. That, and a bandage around his head covering the wound he obtained when Shiro slammed his head against the ground. 

Veronica was the first to see him, canceling her overseas teaching project. She rushed in, hugging him tightly - he nearly panicked because of the lack of air he got as it was just a tick too tight - and demanded Lance to tell her why he would do something as stupid as this. 

“I wanted to save Keith,” Lance mumbled. Veronica shaking her head, tears springing into his eyes. 

“You nearly died, Lance. That wouldn't have helped Keith at all.” 

“I didn't know there was some crazy killer targeting him,” Lance said, voice still a bit weak. “I just wanted to see the faces of the bullies.” 

And Veronica looked at him, eyes soft. “I know Lance. But do you know how scared I was? When Curtis called me and told me you were nearly killed?” 

“I'm sorry, Ronnie.” 

Veronica sighed and neatly arranged all of the Get-Well-Soon cards and balloons in the corner, the flowers on the table and homework and other school-related items in a drawer. 

“What happened to Shiro?” Lance asked, watching his sister. She looked at him, then sighed. 

“After Adam and Curtis finally managed to restrain him, your classmates called the police. They arrived and arrested Shiro on the spot. The trials are coming up soon and they'll need you as a witness.” 

Lance frowned. Veronica gave him a soothing smile and a hand on his shoulder. “You'll be fine, brother. You're one of the strongest persons I know.” 

Lance would like to protest, considering his nightmares about him dying at Shiro's hands - or sometimes Keith dying at Shiro's hands. 

“... Do you know… why he did it?” 

Veronica shook her head slightly. “If Adam is to be believed, apparently it was something about a Dissociative Identity Disorder. I don't know the details though.” 

Lance sighed and sunk down back on his bed. Veronica joined his side by sitting down on a chair next to him. “Don't do this to me again, Lance.” 

“I won't. I'm sorry.” 

\--- 

The entire McClain family entered around noon. Lance was confused at first before he remembered that this was before they all abandoned him. 

Maybe this time, he can do better for them. So they don't have to cut ties. 

He decided that this is his new goal after saving the others. 

\--- 

In the evening, his family, including Veronica, already left. So when the door opens once again, Lance is surprised. 

It was his friends. Hunk and Ryan gave him a whole plate of self-cooked sweets and other goods. Nadia whispered stupid jokes into his ear until Ina pulled her away. Seemingly, while he was away, she became close to Nadia after they argued about memes or something. Lance smiled at that thought. 

Matt was here too. He brought a whole bunch of books he found interesting and dumped them on his table. Lance didn't have the heart to tell him that he had no interest in engineering whatsoever. 

He also brought his little sister. She was… an interesting person. 

\--- 

It was nearly the end of visiting hours when the door opened once again. 

The first face that entered Lance's vision had a hesitant smile. One that Lance recognized immediately. He smiled back. 

“Hey, Lance.” 

“Hey yourself.” 

Keith entered the room, behind him, to Lance's surprise, James strolling in. “Hi,” he said. 

They both sat down at the chairs next to Lance's bed, James eyeing the sweets Lance got from Hunk and Ryan. Lance offered them with a laugh. 

“I'm so glad you're alive,” Keith breathed out, reaching for Lance's hand. Lance nearly bursted out laughing once he realized that Keith was, in fact, still wearing those fingerless gloves. 

“Me too,” he simply said. “How'd you know where I was?” 

Keith looked at James, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, retelling how it went down from their perspective. 

After the incident with the money, most of Lance's friends avoided James, making him hang with Lotor and crew sometimes. It was there he heard something about getting together to beat up Keith on Sunday in the old shack. Of course (Keith rolled his eyes and Lance chuckled) he didn't have anything to do with that. 

So when Keith was in Lance's bed on Sunday, James may or may not have flipped his shit for about a minute until Keith finally managed to relay the information to him, and James knew. James knew that Lance probably heard about Lotor's plans and was planning to expose the bullies. Sadly, James also noted that Lance wasn't the strongest, so they went to stop it, check if Lance was in danger. 

They didn't quite expect Shiro nearly killing Lance. 

For Keith, it was a blur from that moment on. He remembered pulling Lance away from Shiro and cradling him in his arms. He remembered panic rising and the feeling of being unable to do anything. He remembered being so, so scared of losing Lance. 

James did his best to fight strong and muscular Shiro. Not with much success, of course. It was just their luck they had managed to message Curtis and Adam about the bullies plans. When they crashed through the doors of the old shack, they also didn't quite expect James desperately trying to get Shiro away from him or Lance half dead with angry choking marks on his throat. 

“Thanks for saving me,” Lance breathed out, squeezing Keith's hand and smiling at James, voice a little regretful. “And sorry I was such a dick to you. I was just really mad about that.” 

And James sighed. “Yeah, don't worry. That was my bad.” 

“Did you guys sort it out?” Lance asked, throwing a glance between them. 

And both of them smiled. Sorta. “Kind of,” Keith admitted. “We uh, argued the entire way when we went to rescue you. Let out a lot of feelings. I can understand better why he was such a prick now and it was easier to forgive. Still wouldn't call us besties though.” 

“Same,” James said. 

“Anyway, give us a moment, James? I want to talk to Lance alone,” Keith suddenly said. And James just nodded in understanding, leaving. 

And Keith looked at Lance, those violet hues shiny in the light. “When you were flipping out and told me how glad you were that I was alive,” Keith started, now taking both if the other's hands, “I was so confused. But you know, now that I almost lost you I can understand. What made you so scared. Especially when Shiro of all people… I still can't believe it.” 

He looked tired but smiled at Lance anyway. “And I realized that we don't live forever, you know? So I want to get it out before something stupid happens again…” 

“Don't jinx it…” Lance mumbled, making Keith laugh out loud. 

“Shh Lance, I'm talking now. Anyway, I promised myself I tell you how much I liked you when we were allowed to visit. So I'm doing it now.” He blushed, fidgeting around nervously. 

“I really, really, like you, Lance.” 

“Like, the like-like? Or just the friend like?” Lance asked, trying to sit in a more comfortable position. 

“You're stupid,” Keith said, again with such fondness. It made Lance smile widely. 

“I like-like you too, Keith. Be my boyfriend?” 

And Keith laughed harder, sobs leaving his mouth at the same time, Lance doing his best to wipe the tears that just kept on falling while Keith nodded vigorously. Lance cried a bit as well. 

It took a while until both of them calmed down. Lance scooted over and patted the space next to him in bed, Keith only joining him after kicking his shoes off and checking that no nurse or doctor was nearby. 

“Hey beautiful,” Keith said, blushing at his own words. “I got you something. Or made you something would be the better words, I think.” And he tosses Lance a pair of blue gloves, obviously self-made as they were… a little deformed. “I know you can't wear them right now, but… I'd like it if you were to wear them when you can finally leave this place.” 

“Aw mullet,” Lance cooed. “They're so beautiful. Thank you.” 

“Don't call me that.” 

Lance thought for a second. “So what should I call you? Babe? Honey? Sweetheart? Sugar pants? Boo-boo?” 

“Oh my God, Lance.” Keith was progressively getting redder with every endearment Lance came up with, soon as red as the gloves Lance got him. 

And as Lance hugged him close and whispered sweet nicknames into his ear, he can feel the other's breath, he can feel the slight vibrations of his body when he laughed, he can feel the beautiful violet eyes on him, he can feel the warm hands holding his own, he can feel the soft tickle of his hair and most importantly, he can feel his heartbeat. 

\--- 

_July 22nd 2028_

“Veronica. Why are you in our house?” Lance glared at his sister as she made something in the kitchen, humming. 

“Because I can't trust you or Keith to eat something healthy once in a while.” 

“I resent that!” A voice from the bathroom sounds, making Veronica chuckle. 

“You're the cutest. Highschool sweethearts. I'm so glad you worked it out.” Lance rolled his eyes. 

“Any new compliments? Hearing this every day.” Veronica laughed. 

“Because it's true!” 

And July 22nd 2028 passed without one of Lance's loved ones passing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Editing this was a pain. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
